Night of Colors
by Crescent Lovegood
Summary: Strange things are happening at Hogwarts. Very strange things. Follow Harry on this mystery to find out the real culprit. Rr.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rowling's characters and I don't even own half of these ideas.

AN: This story will be a wild ride, so hang on tight. My friend Ginomai helped me plan and organize since I am awful at it. I dedicate this to my two favorite writers in the whole world: JoKeR and N/gHT. They are the best storytellers of our time. This is in loving.... humor?

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Survived

"The train is late," Molly spoke, looking at the clock above the Platform 9 3/4 sign. "It's never late."

"Something must have happened," her husband, Arthur said. He saw his youngest daughter, Ginny's, eyes grow wide. "I'm sure that the ministry has everything under control."

"I've never heard of this happening before," Hermione began, looking at Ron, but speaking more to herself. "Not even in _Hogwarts a History_. I never thought that could happen. Well, I mean, it is a train so I suppose it could break down or something. It just never occurred to me before."

"That's a first," Ron interrupted Hermione's ramblings. She glared at him with darted eyes. To avoid her eyes, Ron turned to Harry, who had been quiet this whole time. He was slumped down, against a wall staring straight ahead. Ron approached him, leaving Hermione to continue speaking out loud to herself. "You ok?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, a little. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Have you made fun of Dudley this summer?" Harry shot Ron a look that made Ron wish he were still talking to Hermione. " I'm sorry you couldn't come to the Burrow this summer, but that's not my fault. I did all I could. I really tried. At least I wrote you."

"Wow," Harry said sarcastically. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized again. "It would have been great too. Mum has been in a great mood since she got Percy's letter, who has decided to a least talk to her now by the way. He has been in Brazil doing some foreign affairs for the ministry."

"I don't care about Percy!" Harry shouted loudly, making all of the Weasley family standing there turn their heads in amazement. Harry finally looked Ron in the face.

"Excuse me for trying to be considerate!" Ron shouted back, his ears turning red.

"You? Considerate? A lousy letter saying that you two are have the best time ever but we aren't trying to rub it in your face? That's considerate?!"

"We did want you there. I begged, but Dad said that Dumbledore said no. It wouldn't be safe."

"So this is all Dumbledore's doing?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So it's not his doing?! Which is it Ron?"

"Don't try and confuse me! It's not going to work."

"Sure whatever."

"I feel like I can never do anything right with you anymore. I'm fighting with you more than Hermione! That's saying something, mate."

"Well, poor you."

"And you wonder why we didn't have you come? If you we going to act like this all summer I would have wanted you there anyway." Harry heard a small gasp and a "Ron!" come from Mrs. Weasley's direction.

"I've been stuck at the Dursley's this summer, ALL summer mind you, and the only thing you can talk about is Percy?! I just wanted to go back to Hogwarts and I can't even do that. So, if you don't mind I'm going to sit here waiting for the train that is already an hour late in peace. And next time if you have any comments about Percy, please keep them to YOURSELF!"

Without another word, Ron backed away over to Hermione who was reading a piece of parchment a barn owl just dropped in front of her. Her eyes ran rapidly over the page before she finally spoke.

"It's the Daily Prophet. It's an important announcment," she said without taking her eyes off the page. Everyone around came in closer to hear everyone except Harry who still sat sulking under the brick red Platform sign.

Hogwarts Express Crashes!

The Hogwarts express started early today by picking up a few riders from St. Mungo's before stopping by it's normal station 9 3/4 to take all students back to school today. On it's way to the platform; however, the train sped out of control and veered off the track. All passengers on the train were killed instantly, except one. A young man named Neville Longbottom seems to be the only survivor.

"Oh Neville!" gasped Hermione. Ron grabbed the _Prophet_ out of Hermione's hands and skimmed it himself as if he thought she was making all of this up and it didn't really say those things.

Harry looked over to see Molly Weasley sobbing in her husband's arms, Ginny looking around in disbelief, and Ron and Hermione talking in whispers over the paper. Whispers and murmuring started throughout the crowd waiting at Platform 9 3/4. No one knew what to think. There were so many questions that needed answering.

"Are we still going to school today?" Ginny asked her father. Mr. Weasley looked over at his wife and back at Ginny before answering.

"I'm not sure Ginny. I'm sure that the ministry can fix the train. The question is when?"

"Should we take the children back home and wait for an owl? Or do we stay here?" Molly questioned. Arthur just shook his head.

"It sounds like a pretty big crash. Maybe we should go home." A parent said.

"What about Harry, Mum? Where is he to go? I mean, is he allowed to stay with us?"

Well, I'm certainly not going to just leave him here."

"How could this happen?" One would say.

"How CAN that happen?" Another thought aloud.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione questioned. She was startled to see Harry's head pop over from behind her shoulder and look down at the paper. He sighed and squinted closely at the words in front of him.

"I think the true question is," said Harry. "Why would someone want this to happen?"


End file.
